Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Inuzuka Heiress
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto and Hana go on a camping trip in the forest and the two of them bond and have fun with one another before moving on to get in touch with their "wild side". Naruto/Hana. AU. Please R&R.


Ladies and gentlemen, the wait is over. I present to you the nineteenth installment in my critically-acclaimed Icha Icha Paradise series. And this time Naruto will be paired up with Kiba's older sister, and the heiress of the Inzuka Clan, Hana Inzuka. So what the hell am I still talking for, _**IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: Naruto and Hana go on a camping trip in the forest and the two of them bond and have fun with one another before moving on to get in touch with their "wild side".

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was currently finishing packing up his traveling backpack as he prepared to head out of Konoha for a weekend camping trip. He had some luxury days off since the end of the war and he planned to spend them in the company of a certain Inzuka heiress.

"That should do it. Now to go and meet up with Hana and get this weekend started." Naruto said as he placed his backpack on his shoulders and headed out of the Namikaze Estate, which he had made his home after the war ended.

As Naruto headed over to the Inuzuka compound, he thought about his budding relationship with Kiba's older sister and how surprised he had been at Kiba's reaction when he found out that the two of them were in a relationship.

Rather than being pissed at Naruto as he expected him to be, he was actually amused that his best friend was dating his older sister and he seemed intrigued at the thought of Naruto as a potential brother-in-law. Soon Naruto arrived at the Inzuka Compound and he knocked on the door; what happened next caught him totally off guard.

The door of the Inuzuka Compound burst open and Hana's three ninken, the Haimaru Brothers came bounding out of the door and before Naruto had a chance to react, the three dogs pounced on him and began licking all sides of his face.

"Okay, okay, down boys I'm glad to see you too." Naruto laughed as Hana's ninken continued their playful assault on Naruto before he heard giggling and laughter and he looked up to see Hana smiling down at him and Kiba next to her laughing his ass off.

"I thought I sensed someone approaching and sure enough, my dogs have caught themselves a fox." Hana teased and Kiba laughed at his older sister's joke.

"Honestly Naruto, you fall for that every single time you come over." Kiba grinned.

"Hello to you too Kiba." Naruto said as he stood up and dusted himself off before going to fist bump Kiba and giving his girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips.

"So Hana, you ready for this trip?" Naruto asked his lovely girlfriend.

"Of course, after all the hard work I've put in over the last week at the vet's clinic I'm ready for this vacation." Hana said and Naruto smiled before turning his attention back to the Haimaru Brothers.

"Okay boys, sit." Naruto said and the three ninken sat on all fours.

"Reach." the blonde said as the Haimaru Brothers reared on their hind legs and raised their forelegs into the air.

"Gotcha." Naruto said as he poked the three Haimaru Brothers in the chest and they all swayed a bit before falling in a heap with their tongues hanging out, obviously playing dead.

"Great job boys, I'm gonna miss you three while I'm gone." Naruto said as he affectionately petted the three Haimaru Brothers and Hana watched with a smile as she thought of how her three ninken had grown to see Naruto in a sort of fatherly way as his relationship with her bloomed.

"Well you two enjoy yourself and Hana, don't worry about your dogs, they're in good hands with me and Tamaki." Kiba said, obviously referencing the fact that Tamaki had transferred to Konoha to live with him.

"Thanks Kiba, come on let's go Naruto-kun." Hana said to her lover as they set out on their camping trip.

" _Have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't."_ Kiba thought to himself as he watched his sister and his best friend walk off arm-in-arm.

"So Hana-chan, what have things been like at the vet clinic you work at this last week?" Naruto asked as he and Hana hiked the trail that would lead to the campsite they would be staying at for their camping weekend.

"Oh it's been going fairly well Naruto, we've even had several adoptions recently. About the only bad thing that's happened at the vet clinic is that we've unfortunately had to put down two dogs this week." Hana said.

"Really, what happened to them?" Naruto asked.

"Well one of them had contracted an incurable disease called Y. Pestis (plague), the other one unfortunately had gotten too old and it was in a lot of pain." Hana said with a slight frown.

"Poor things, the one positive thing that can be said is that neither one of them has to suffer anymore." Naruto said.

"I'll say. So what about you, how have you been enjoying life as a war hero?" Hana asked.

"It's pretty nice and I'll tell you what, it's really cool when people know that you're not only a war hero, but the son of one of Konoha's most legendary shinobi." Naruto said as he smiled at the thought of his father Minato.

"No kidding, I've gotta say it was a bit of a surprise when I found out that the Fourth Hokage was your father. I mean it's something not many people knew about." Hana said.

"Yeah, I mean it was a pretty well-kept secret that only a select few knew about. Kakashi-sensei, Grandma Tsunade were among the few who knew. But the main reason it was hushed up was the fear that if anyone knew that I was the Fourth's son, people would be after me to kill me, especially my dad's most hated enemy Iwagakure." Naruto explained.

"Well that makes sense, but now that there's peace among the Elemental Nations, I doubt that anyone will try to come after you because of your heritage. Then again with your strength, they'd be a fool if they did." Hana said as she began to walk ahead of Naruto giving the blonde Sage a good look at her plump ass.

Hana smirked to herself as she saw his eyes glued to her ass out of the corner of her eye and she grinned as she decided to tease her lover a bit by walking with more of a sway in her hips causing her ass to sway from side to side and Naruto blushed and tried to avert his gaze elsewhere.

" _Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts."_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to take his mind off Hana's sexy figure. He soon caught up with Hana and began to walk alongside Hana once again and she grinned at the blush on her lover's face, knowing her teasing had its desired effect in flustering the blonde.

Soon the pair arrived at the clearing in the woods they would be camping out in at around sunset. Naruto and Hana took in the sights of the clearing, which was centered on a large lake and looked very serene and both shinobi smiled at the scenery before setting up their tent that they would be sharing for the weekend.

"This scenery is amazing isn't it Hana-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It sure is Naruto-kun. I think the thing I like most about the surrounding scenery is the lake." Hana said.

"Tell me about it, it almost makes me wanna go for a swim. Too bad I didn't pack my swimwear." Naruto said.

"Well I didn't pack my swimsuit either, but it doesn't mean we still can't go for a swim." Hana said and Naruto raised his eye curiously at her.

"What do you mean Hana-chan?" Naruto cluelessly asked and Hana giggled before she sauntered up to him and ran her hands across his chest causing him to blush.

"That's the fun part Naruto-kun, haven't you ever heard of skinny-dipping." Hana said and Naruto blushed at the idea of swimming naked with the attractive Inuzuka heiress.

"Skinny-dipping huh. Alright, I guess it sounds like fun." Naruto said while still blushing and Hana smiled at him.

"Well then, let's get started." Hana said as she began to unzip her flak jacket before removing it and her breasts slowly bounced after being freed and Naruto blushed before unzipping and removing his jacket shirt before moving on to remove his pants and boxers.

After he was done undressing, he looked back at Hana just as she was stepping out of her form-fitting shorts and thong before kicking her sandals to the side. Naruto's eyes glazed in awe of his lover's toned, curvaceous form.

She was a vision of perfection with her smooth skin and smooth, flat stomach with a curvy waist and long toned legs. Plus her ample breasts and plump ass were just icing on the cake. Hana also admired his body as well with his toned muscular chest and abdomen, his powerful arms and legs and his member which looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Hana-chan, you are absolutely gorgeous." Naruto said and Hana grinned before sauntering up to her lover and giving him a soft kiss on the lips and he groaned as she felt her ample chest press against his toned chest.

"You're pretty handsome yourself. Naruto-kun." Hana said before both of them walked towards the lake and after checking the temperature of the lake, they both entered the water and began to swim around.

Naruto and Hana both swam around each other in a sort of underwater dance before they both resurfaced for air. Hana began casually swimming around with a gentle backstroke while getting lost in her own pleasurable world before she opened her eyes and noticed her boyfriend dreamily gazing at her while admiring her beauty as he often did.

Hana smirked to herself as an idea clicked into her head as she splashed a wave of water at Naruto that snapped him out of his trance and she continued to bombard him by playfully splashing water on him while grinning all the while.

"Looks like the hound has got the fox pinned down." Hana laughed as she continued splashing Naruto with water and Naruto just laughed along with her.

"Alright Hana-chan, you asked for it and here it comes." Naruto said as he dipped his head down into the water.

While underwater he took in a large mouthful of water and infused his chakra into it before he leapt out of the water and fired a jetstream of water at Hana that hit her in the face and knocked her backwards into the water.

"That'll teach ya, don't mess with the best Hana-chan." Naruto said as he stood over her and was laughing his ass off and Hana simply smirked to herself as she thought of the perfect retaliation.

"Looks like you need to be taken down a peg Naruto-kun." Hana smirked before grabbing Naruto's ankle and before he had a chance to register what was happening, Hana had pulled him down into the water.

Naruto laid on his back in the water coughing up lake water, sneezing as he felt some get into his nose. He shook his head to clear his vision and senses, and was surprised to feel a body on top of his. He opened his eyes to find Hana's naked form on top of him, her hands at his sides and water glistening down her curvaceous body.

"Maybe now you'll learn to keep that cocky attitude of yours in check." Hana said and Naruto chuckled at her.

"I'm only like this when you're around Hana-chan." Naruto said with a smile to his lovely girlfriend who smiled back at him before lowering her head down to kiss him.

Hana gently kissed Naruto and her ample breasts pressed against his chest and he moaned into her mouth from the incredible feeling. His tongue found its way into Hana's mouth and she fought back by rubbing against his.

Hana ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and he held her close to him. Blue eyes deeply gazed into dark eyes as Naruto framed Hana's face and deepened the kiss while framing her cheek to stroke her clan's facial markings.

Both lover's stayed like this for quite a while before they separated lips and both lovers sat on the beach with Hana in Naruto's lap and her head resting against his toned chest as she affectionately nuzzled him as they watched the night sky.

"You know Naruto-kun, I really enjoy our moments like this. Just playing around with each other and enjoying each other's company. It just reminds me of how much I love you." Hana said.

"I feel the same way Hana-chan." Naruto said before gazing up at the sky and marveling at how serene and calm it looked.

"The moon looks really beautiful from this spot doesn't it?" Naruto asked his lover who looked up at the sky and smiled.

"It sure does Naruto-kun. It just makes you want to let go and get loose." Hana said in a suggestive manner as she looked into her lover's eyes and trailed her finger under the blonde's chin and Naruto chuckled at his lover.

"Then what are we waiting for Hana-chan, I say let's get wild." Naruto suggested and Hana smirked at him before she turned around and straddled him.

"My thoughts exactly Naruto-kun." Hana said as she pressed her lips to his again and he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

He ran his fingers through her brown hair and his tongue immediately rushed to greet her own. Their lusts continued to grow with each second as Naruto's hands smoothly ran down Hana's back before he groped her rear end.

Hana moaned into the kiss as she grinded her crotch on his erection and he shivered at the warmth of her womanhood grinding against his manhood. Naruto's hands stayed on Hana's plump rear before they broke the kiss and Hana sat back and displayed her ample chest for Naruto in an inviting manner.

Easily taking her hint, Naruto immediately smothered his face into her bosom and licked at her heart. Naruto took his right hand off Hana's ass and planted it on her ample right orb and squeezed it while caressing her bosom. He then started to carefully gnaw on her other breast and she moaned at his canines sinking into the softness of it.

Hana lustfully growled as Naruto's teeth pierced her mound and he fondled it while she loudly moaned. He rubbed and caressed her breasts with both hands after removing his other hand from her ass. She loudly moaned as Naruto's fingers massaged her tits and fondled them relentlessly.

He moved on to licking them and she blushed at this. Naruto wagged his tongue against her tits while keeping her mounds pressed together and gnawing on them. Hana sensuously licked his forehead as he planted his mouth on her right nipple and started suckling it.

She smiled with glee as Naruto's mouth rubbed together on it and he pinched her free tit before yanking it forward. Hana's arousal grew from her lover's teasing as she started grinding her body against his again and she reached down to touch his balls.

Hana started to lightly brush her hand against his testicles as he groped her chest and slowly bit down on her tit. He proceeded to grind his canines together on the hardening bud and tugged at the other. Naruto moaned as Hana's fingers danced atop his balls before they wrapped around his erection and she smiled at the power of it.

He opened his mouth and started tweaking her other tit. He pulled them forward and twisted both before licking at Hana's neck. Naruto's tongue roughly rubbed against Hana's breast and she stroked his erection a final time before he tenderly nibbled her neck.

Her eyes closed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto his back. She crawled forward and sat over his face with her legs spread apart. She grinned over him while bringing her pussy closer to his mouth and spreading her folds.

Naruto licked his lips before he began lightly rubbing his hand on her folds and clit and she moaned as he did so. He planted his hand on her left breast and squeezed it as he continued to tease Hana's womanhood. She moaned before his middle finger entered her wetness and wagged inside of her walls.

Naruto kept his hand planted on Hana's wetness and his free fingers rubbed her aroused clit. Hana's blushing face glowed with arousal as she felt Naruto's finger dig into her wetness before he removed it and spread her folds apart. He licked at her walls before he began prodding and brushing his fingers on her clit.

He wagged and swayed his tongue within Hana's walls as she sat over him. She held his hand to her mound as he groped her and fondled it while licking into her wetness. Hana wiggled as Naruto's tongue dug into her warmth and lashed at her walls while he squeezed her breast.

She mewled as he brushed his fingers on her clit and tasted her innards before reaching down to glide her finger across Naruto's forehead. He groaned as she reached back and stirred her finger on the tip of his tower. She proceeded to wrap her fingers around it and slowly pumped it upon hearing Naruto's moans of pleasure beneath her.

Hana felt her orgasm getting closer as the blonde's tongue surveyed her womanhood and he began to rub his thumb on her clit in place of his hand. She continued to stroke and pull on his manhood as he licked into her arousal. He shivered at her touch and the brunette woman smiled at his reaction.

The blonde's fingers continued to arouse Hana's breast and clit as she stirred his manhood in return before it finally paid off. She moaned as she came and her fluids came rushing out of her entrance onto Naruto's tongue. He licked up her fluids and she leaned back while panting.

"You sure do taste great, Hana-chan." Naruto said before Hana got off of him and he stood up as she crawled up to him and gripped his manhood.

"Well it looks like it's your turn now Naruto-kun." Hana said as she immediately cupped her orbs together and pressed them on Naruto's stiffness before he moaned from their incredible softness.

Likewise, Hana smiled at how strong his erection felt trapped within her breasts and she smoothly started licking it while he stayed still for the time being. She rubbed her ample mounds on his manhood while her tongue licked and tasted his manhood, while specifically targeting his veined-areas.

Not being able to keep still, he started thrusting into her orbs of flesh as her tongue brushed against his veins and her cleavage stroked the rest of his member. Naruto moaned as Hana's tongue smoothly glided across his shaft and her tongue licked his foreskin that was beginning to show itself after a while.

Naruto's body shivered with pleasure as Hana licked his emerging foreskin while simultaneously kneading her bosom on his throbbing erection. She smiled at his pleasured face before planting her mouth on the uncovered part of his cock and sucking him off.

Hana closed her eyes and moaned as she bobbed her head on Naruto's cock while it pumped into her cleavage. The combined pleasure from her massaging mounds and the excellent suction from her mouth made Naruto moan in ecstasy as his legs wobbled and she rubbed her hardened buds on his equally hard veins.

Naruto moaned as she stirred her tongue around his foreskin once it finally emerged and he felt his testicles growing tighter from the intense pleasure her actions brought him. Hana's arousal continued to grow as she worked her mouth on the younger shinobi's cannon and her wetness began to trickle down her inner thighs.

Just then, she took her mouth off his erection and blew on it while it kept throbbing; her cool breath blowing against his foreskin while her breasts continued kneading his cock. The sage groaned as his balls tightened enough for his semen to spray from his cannon and splatter onto her cleavage.

She kept her breasts on his manhood as his cum pooled into her cleavage. She lowered her head and licked the semen from between her breasts like a thirsty dog lapping water from a dish. Naruto panted and wiped the sweat boiling from his forehead as she looked back up at him with cum dripping from her mouth.

Hana licked her lips before she rose from the ground and got on all fours before looking back at Naruto and shaking her ass at him. Naruto gripped her hips before prodding his manhood on her entrance and she started to pant like a bitch in heat from his teasing.

He braced himself as he moved forward and carefully entered her wetness as he destroyed her hymen. Hana howled in temporary pain at the loss of her virginity and she dug her nails into the sand while Naruto moaned in unison at her innards welcoming his erection.

Once he was fully inside of her and properly adjusted, Naruto held onto Hana while sending his cock forward into her womanhood. She kept her hands planted on the ground as the blonde Jinchuuriki plowed his length into her pussy and she slowly began to smile at the power of his movements.

Hana moaned as Naruto drove his cock into her wetness and her breasts began to sway forward. His crotch met her rear while he pounded his member into her tightness and he held onto her hips for the time being. Both of them panted from the pleasure being to fill their bodies and soon, sweat began to boil from their torsos.

Hana panted like an excited dog as her lover's erection thrashed about inside of her tight tunnels and the impacts of his movements sounded throughout the forest. Hana whimpered as he jerked his manhood into her tightness and moved his hands to her slender waist.

She looked back as Naruto shot his glory into her caverns and she reared back onto her knees while placing her hands on them for balance. She turned her head and he pressed his lips against hers while he held onto her waist. Both moaned into each other's mouths as he slammed his tower into her wetness and his cerulean eyes met with her obsidian spheres.

Naruto's hands traveled to Hana's jiggling breasts and squeezed them while pummeling his cock into her walls. Hana moaned as she grew tighter on his length from his groping and caressing her bosom while kissing him and reaching back to caress his whiskers.

His blue eyes sparkled akin to diamonds while his tongue lashed and lathered with Hana's while her breasts bobbed in his hands before freeing one of them to hold onto her forearm. Hana and Naruto closed their eyes as their tongues battled and licked against one another.

Hana moaned as she felt the throbbing of Naruto's manhood intensify within her walls as he charged his hips forward and her walls grew tighter in turn of his movements. She lifted her forearm from his hold and placed it around Naruto's neck while he slammed his manhood into her tightness.

He groped and kneaded her ample breast while reclaiming his hold on the other orb as she kept her arm laced around the crook of his neck for balance. The blonde broke the kiss and began nibbling Hana's neck while her eyes remained closed as a sign of ecstasy.

The young sage's testicles became tighter as his cannon thundered into her warm innards and she rutted her hips backwards with her rear hitting Naruto's lap. By now, their sweat had covered them from head-to-toe and he grazed her neck with his canines.

She mewled as he nibbled on her neck and he grabbed hold of her bouncing nipples before tweaking and pulling them forward. Naruto's member slammed into her walls and Hana began kissing his forehead as he drove himself onwards.

Hana's sweaty back was now against Naruto's chest while he thrust his erection into her tunnels and she moaned as he left a hickey on her neck. He freed her breasts to frame her chin and kiss her again while rocketing his glory into her walls.

Her eyes finally opened as her innards coiled around Naruto's cock and put a pleasuring amount of pressure on it to the point where his seeds erupted into her womb. The amount her body couldn't accept splattered out of her pussy like a broken blender and coated both of their crotches.

Naruto and Hana moaned as their orgasm ended and both separated their lips to pant as he removed his cum-stained erection from her entrance. She turned around and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well Naruto-kun, just as with everything else about you that was impressive." Hana said and Naruto chuckled before he pinned Hana to her back and placed himself over her and reentered her tightness.

"Well I'm just getting started Hana-chan." Naruto said as he squeezed her breasts and thrust into her entrance. She moaned as she bucked her hips and placed her hands on his shoulders for balance.

She held onto Naruto tightly as he shot his erection into her warmth and rubbed her heaving mounds together an excessive amount of times. Hana moaned as Naruto's erection reached the inside of her stomach and heavily slammed against her innards.

She moaned as his hardness flew into her wetness and Naruto groped and caressed her mounds. The brunette Inuzuka heiress moaned as her lover's manhood thrust and flew into her tunnels while she grinded his cannon. Naruto pumped his manhood into her caverns and they banged against her walls of flesh.

Hana wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he started kissing her neck. She mewled and squeezed her eyes shut as he thrashed his member about inside of her insides and groped her breasts. He thrust his erection into her inner caverns and he rapidly buried his shaft within her.

Hana's hip-bucking served to grind Naruto's strong thrusts and he looked down at her breasts before carefully gnawing on one of them. Hana lustfully smile as Naruto's canines worked on her breast while his other hand pleasured the bobbing orb and fondled it.

He moaned as he gnawed and carefully bit into her mound. Naruto's crotch flew forth as his cock shot into Hana's insides and she began kissing his forehead while placing her hand on his back. Her nails began digging into his back and fortunately, he enjoyed her slimy yet tightening innards too much to be bothered by the pain.

Naruto's tongue licked Hana's hardened tits as they bobbed and jiggled about as he rammed his cannon into her womanhood. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as her lover's glory pounded into her walls and even her clit felt the heavy impact.

Hana smiled at Naruto as his cock soared into her innards and thrashed her wetness. He lifted his face from her bosom before smothering her lips against hers and he continued fondling her breasts. Their tongues reunited as their hips worked against one another and he gripped her nipples before tweaking and pulling them upright.

The sounds of flesh colliding and both lover's moans of pleasure could clearly be heard as the couple worked their movements against one another. Naruto freed Hana's mounds and began trailing his fingers through her hair as he deeply kissed the lovely Inuzuka heiress.

Hana did likewise by running her fingers through Naruto's hair as they made out long enough for her insides to squeeze his aching manhood until his semen erupted from her entrance once more. Not wanting their pleasure to end, both lover's quickly separated before Hana straddled him before sinking her warmth on his length once more.

Hana placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders before rolling her hips forward as he palmed her breasts again and squeezed them. She moaned from his excessive groping of her ample assets and she thrust her womanhood down onto Naruto's cock while it bolted upright into her warm innards.

He caressed and groped Hana's jiggling mounds while she sent her walls down his length. He smiled up at his blushing lover and she whimpered at his strong pumps of steel. Naruto sat up and smothered his lips against Hana's as she wrapped her arms around him while placing her hands on the back of his head.

She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as their tongues found one another once again while she locked her legs around him. Naruto smiled at Hana's beauty and marveled at how the moonlight shined upon her sweating form and her ass smacked against his lap.

Naruto moaned while sending his throbbing manhood into Hana's pussy while she wiggled her hips on his length and kissed him deeply. He rubbed his thumbs on her nipples again while his fingers sank into her orbs and she brushed her tongue against his.

Hana and Naruto closed their eyes in bliss as he pounded his glory into her walls and she bucked her hips against his charging ones. She whimpered from his thrusts and rested her forehead against his for the time being.

Naruto played with Hana's quaking breasts while she found his manhood rapidly banging on her walls and she moaned into his mouth as she did moments ago. The blonde's left hand released Hana's breast and trailed his fingers through her hair before ultimately placing itself on the back of her head.

After a few more thrusts and bucks, Hana moaned as Naruto's cock unleashed another load of semen into her caverns that exploded from her warmth. They parted their lips and Hana let out a loud howl of pure ecstasy that could be heard for miles.

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Kiba and his girlfriend Tamaki sat outside watching the stars and they both looked into the distance as they heard the sound of Hana's howling and Tamaki looked up in confusion while Kiba just grinned as he instinctively knew why Hana was howling so loudly.

"I wonder why Hana-san is howling so much, do you think she's alright Kiba-kun?" Tamaki asked her boyfriend.

"She's fine sweetheart I know that howl anywhere." Kiba chuckled.

"Are you sure she's alright Kiba-kun." Tamaki asked.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands. C'mon, let's go inside." Kiba said and Tamaki smiled at him before they both decided to turn in for the night.

 _ **~Back with Naruto and Hana~**_

Naruto and Hana were cuddled up to each other in their shared tent as Hana rested her head against his toned chest and both lovers affectionately nuzzled each other's naked forms.

"This has certainly been one wild night hasn't it Naruto-kun?" Hana asked her blonde lover.

"Well it's always good to get a little wild sometimes Hana-chan." Naruto said and Hana smiled before kissing her lover and both lover's fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeats.

* * *

You talk about kicking it doggy style (pun fully intended) this lemon was so much fun to write. I always thought Hana and Naruto would look great together and I also loved Kiba's reaction to hearing his sister howling like a bitch in heat from getting her lights screwed out.

I apologize to all of my fans for not getting to this one sooner, but I've been really starved for creative ideas lately for my material. It's moments like that where I'm grateful for my creative staff in helping me come up with ideas, especially my BETA Reader, _**The Keeper of Worlds**_. By the way, if anyone would like to join my creative staff to team up with me and help me come up with ideas for my stories, just shoot me a PM and I'll get with you.

So the next lemon in this series will see Naruto paired up with the busty kunoichi from the Cloud Village Samui. And the next time we'll see Hana will be in a threesome with Naruto/Hana/Anko. And be sure to check out my _**Naruto/Rosario + Vampire**_ crossover also released today. So until next time, this is _**DarkChild316**_ signing off.

 _ **VIVA, LA RAZA!**_


End file.
